A visual history of a lifecycle of a document, including changes made to a document during one or more authoring sessions, has not traditionally been available. While a document author or editor can “undo” and “redo” changes in the temporal order in which the changes were made, this functionality is limited to a predetermined number of stored changes and does not extend to changes that were made during prior authoring sessions. In collaborative document editing, coauthors are able to see a summary of changes made by other users, e.g., based on alternative font colors and/or tracked changes. However, coauthors are not able to undo/redo the changes made by others. In many respects, a robust mechanism for visualizing and accessing a document history does not exist due to the extensive overhead required to map and store changes—particularly changes made by multiple users over multiple stored versions of a document. Accordingly, other communication tools and mediums have been developed and relied on by coauthors to coordinate and comment on changes, e.g., such as instant messaging (IM), short message service (SMS), Yammer, Skype, SharePoint, etc. However, these tools add complexity rather than an overarching solution. For instance, while these additional communications tools are useful in point solutions, they also create the need for users to visit multiple locations to obtain a complete picture of related information, tasks and obligations with respect to a document.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been described. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.